Child Of The Prophecy
by PersonWhoLovesFandoms
Summary: I never wanted to be a demigod... This is my adventures as a demigod with my twin brother, Percy! Rated T because I'm Paranoid. First fanfic! Hope y'all enjoy! Mild swearing...
1. Chapter 1

The Child of the Prophecy

By: ME

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson

Chapter 1

Look, I didn't want to be a demigod. No one does. Who am I, the reader asks. I am Azure Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite, blessed by all, child of the Prophecy. My twin brother, Percy, is much luckier than I. Sally (his mom) didn't want Percy to know that that he had a twin sister. Even though I am born to the gods, I was taken in because Sally is just that kind. When I was 5 I moved to New York City. Around about that time, Percy started going to boarding schools like Yancy Academy, so I was always with Sally. She tried to protect us, she even married a guy who Percy nicknamed Smelly Gabe, to try and throw monsters off our scent. It worked for Percy, but it didn't work for me. I had the blood of 13 gods. that scent for the monsters is irresistible. Percy started thinking that he saw me killing them, but I used the Mist to fool him. Eventually, it got so bad that I had to move to Camp Half-Blood.

I needed the skills to survive. Sally might've gotten away with claiming that Percy never had a sister while I was away at camp, training. When Alecto (a Fury) started following Percy, I became worried. I trained harder than ever. It might've worked too.

All of this, my perfect little world, changed when the Minotaur showed up…

Chapter 2

One night, at like, 2:00 in the morning, working on my swordplay skills with Luke, the best swordsman in 500 years, is when I heard it. The screams. I dropped the wooden sword I was holding, and grabbed my super-cool sword, Huntress, and ran. As i got closer to the boarders of camp, the yelling got louder. Then I saw Percy.

He looked much older than 12, then again, he might've been 13, I wasn't sure. He and I could've been twins. Oh, right. We were. He had the same tousled black hair, and the same startling green eyes. Now, those eyes were full of fear. Grover, his satyr, was trying his best to keep the bull man away, but being out of training for so long had weakened him. "Grover! Get Percy into camp!" I yelled in my best you-need-to-listen-to-me-right-now-buddy voice.

"Hey! Girl with the black hair and a sword! A little help here?!" Percy shrieked.

"It's Azure, and GET INTO CAMP YOU IDIOT! Sally! What the heck are you doing here?" I yelled back.

"Percy!" Sally said as she was swept into the clutches of the Minotaur's clutches.

"Mom!" Percy and I yelled at the same time.

Percy looked confused for a second, then shook his head, as if he was seeing things. I laughed.

"Perseus Theseus Jackson GET INTO CAMP!" I yelled. Percy kinda looked scared for a second there.

"How do you know me?"

"Long story, just get into camp!"

Just then, Sally disappeared in a flash of light as bright as Apollo's sun chariot. The Minotaur looked confused, and I saw my chance.

I swung my sword into him. As soon as the bronze blade touched it, it dissolved into yellow dust.

Percy being the wimp he was, passed out, holding one of the creatures horns. I yanked him into camp, with some of the help of Grover.

"Grover…. How come he had to come here?"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the people (the 12 people) who actually looked at this story. I have had terrible writers block, and the end of school is always stressful. Go to Tartaraus, writers block! Also, shout out to my only follower, TMatrix!**

 **I'm glad one story gave inspiration for another!**

 **Review? Please?**

 **Also, I own nothing, except my plot and my characters.**

 **Quote of the chapter:** ** _2's a pair, 3's a crowd, but, 4's a quest!_**

 _Chapter 2ish_

It had been 3 days.

3 days since Percy had shown up.

3 days since my world fell apart.

Don't get me wrong, I love having a brother. Its the fact that he arrived so suddenly that's upsetting.

After I asked Grover what actually happened, I learned the following:

-Perseus Theseus Jackson is my twin (already knew that. Been there, done that, got the fricking t shirt.)

-Alecto the Kindly One was following him... Boy did that spark some questions.

-Chiron thought he protected me by sending me to camp and not him. Boy was he wrong.

My best friend, Kyle, ( **Son of Athena, kinda like Annabeth, basically the male version of her. And her twin brother. So if that isn't saying something...** ) said I was overreacting.

"Azure, you've gotta stop freaking out like this! Annabeth is watching Percy like a hawk. I know how much he means to you, being your brother and all, but sheesh! Chill!" he said.

 _If only I could,_ I thought _I wasn't there to protect him when he nearly got killed by a monster._

"You would do the same thing for Annabeth," I retorted back.

"Yeah but still..." Kyle said lamely

Annabeth came running out.

"HE'S AWAKE!" she yelled.

I sprinted over to the infirmary, with Kyle following close behind.

That's when I saw him.

Percy.

He looked the same, only slightly beat up. 3 days in a coma will do that to you.

Annabeth pointed to the glass of nectar beside him.

"Drink." she ordered. Yeesh. When had she become so bossy?

He obliged.

By the look on his face, I could tell that the flavor took him by surprise.

"What's this?" Percy asked.

"Nectar, drink of the gods." Kyle replied.

I had forgotten that he was there.

Whoops

"Guys, can I talk to Percy for a bit? _Alone?_ "

After seeing the look on my face, Kyle pulled Annabeth put the door.

"Sorry, I'm bad with names, can you re-introduce yourself again? You look familiar, but I can't remember your name." Percy said nervously.

Poor kid. He had been through a lot.

"Do you want the full intro, or just the basic?" I asked first.

"The full one. Please."

He remembered his manners. Sally taught him well.

"Ok then. Hello. My name is Azure Nyx Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, descendant of Ares, blessed by all who cross my path, Child of the Prophecy, and your twin sister."

 **And we're switching to Percy's POV for a sec here...**

The girl said all that so nonchalantly that it was almost scary.

"Can you please say all that again?" This was not happening. I didn't have a sister, much less a twin.

"Ok..." the girl said slowly like she couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"My name is Azure Nyx Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, descendant of Ares, blessed by all who cross my path, Child of the Prophecy, and your twin sister." She said again.

 **Back to Azure's POV...**

Yeesh. You'd think that repeating my title twice would help the guy but he was just as shell shocked as he was before.

"Are you for real?" he asks...

Did he think this was all one joke?

Did he think that _I_ was all one big joke?

Nuh uh. Oh _hell_ no.

 **End.**

 **What do y'all think? I'm nervous about doing this story.**

 **As always,**

 **ALL WHO FAVORITE AND REVIEW AND FOLLOW WILL GET A FREE VIRTUAL COOKIE!**

 **(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::)**

 **-PersonWhoLovesFandoms**


	3. Chapter 3

**What? What is this witchcraft? 2 updates in 2 days? I know... I'm amazing.**

 **Anyway... There will be a big authors note at the bottom, so please read!**

 _ **Recap:**_

Yeesh. You'd think that repeating my title twice would help the guy but he was just as shell shocked as he was before.

"Are you for real?" he asks...

Did he think this was all one joke?

Did he think that _I_ was all one big joke?

Nuh uh. Oh _hell_ no.

 _Chapter 3ish_

Percy's POV

By this girl's expression, (I think her name was Azure...) she was pissed.

But at who?

"Um... you ok?" I asked.

"Hell no! You just called me a joke after I destroyed the monster that almost killed your mother, and I've been protecting you since you were 7! I have made sure no monster ever harmed you. I stayed away, to train, then I learn that Alecto the Kindly One is following you, you don't even know who your godly parent is do you? I may not be able to interfere with fate, but I can train you for it. you need to start training immediately, I'll talk to Luke about starting pretty new, and with the Hermes cabin..." she trailed off.

Huh?

Fate?

Hermes?

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Slow down. I recognize the name Alecto-"

The girl cut me off.

"OK. First rule of being a demigod, NEVER SAY THE REAL NAMES OUT LOUD! Names have a serious power. I only said it after doing this-" as she made a 3-fingered claw over her heart and pushed outward.

"What does that mean?" I asked

"It's an ancient gesture for warding off evil. It actually works." Azure answered.

"What's the second rule for being a demigod?" I asked.

"OK. The second rule is... well... you've heard of the Greek myths?"

I nodded

"Well... they are kind of real. All of the people you'll see at camp, they are all children of the gods. I am. You are too. You're just un-determined."

"And what about the sword you were carrying?" I was beginning to like Azure.

"It's Celestial Bronze. It only works on monsters and demigods, not mortals. The bad thing is, that we can be hurt by both steel and this bronze. Your sword, the one that Chiron gave you? It's that material. Also, all swords have a name. My sword is named Huntress. Yours is named something else. Can I see it?"

"Sure." I said. I handed her the pen that was in my pocket.

"Hmmm..." Azure said as she uncapped it. She read the hilt, It had some kind of strange language on it.

"Riptide. It's name is Riptide." She finally said. " It will reappear in your back pocket. to make it a pen again, you touch the top of the cap to the tip of the blade. Its a nice sword."

"Thanks."

"You should get some sleep. See you tomarrow." she said as she walked away.

\

 **End.**

 **Sooo... I will be at a camp thingy for 2 weeks, and NO WIFI so I cant update. This is all you're getting until July. Sorry people!**

 **PLZ REVIEW!**

 **-PersonWhoLovesFandoms**


	4. AN

This isn't an update. I'm sorry! My mom has been sick, I have been in 2 different countries, everything has just been crazy. Anywho, thanks for the positive feedback though guys! I also have no idea where this story should go. If you have any ideas, please let me know by was of PM or review. Also, I am changing the name of Azureand Kyle. Azure is gonna be Raven and Kyle is gonna be Tyler. I can't figure out how to make it different in the past, but here's all of the updates:

Raven Nyx Jackson, daughter of Posideon, descendant of Ares, blessed by all who cross her path ( wich means she has more powers than just a daughter of the sea god) twin to Percy, and very badass

Tyler James Chase, son of Athena, has a secret crush on Raven, twin to Annabeth.

Perseus Thesus Jackson, son of Posideon, (he isn't a descendant of Ares though.), twin to Raven.

Annabeth Christine Chase, daughter of Athena, secret crush on Percy, twin to

Hope that clears up a few things.

I'm so sorry for not updating.

Love all y'all anyway.

review?

-PersonWhoLovesFandoms


End file.
